worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Dakkon Blackblade - NPC
=Dakkon Blackblade - NPC= (Version 1.00 - Last Modified: 06/29/2004) :All artwork owned and copyrighted by [http://www.wizards.com/ '''Wizards of the Coast'] '' Illustration by Richard Kane Ferguson. ©1993-2004 Wizards of the Coast, Inc. History During the bloody Elf-Dwarf War, there were many heroes and villains, each fighting for one side or the other. Some of these heroes became disillusioned as their side delved too deeply into forbidden and dark magic, while villains flourished in the desperate atmosphere that the war created. However, in this war of two powerful civilizations, there were many smaller groups. A few chose sides in the war while others tried to remain neutral, like the Titans, but some tried to profit from the war. Mercenaries and mercenary armies quickly formed as the war dragged on. As the war entered its final stages, but still a many years before the fall of the Golden City of Baalgor, one mercenary leader rose above the rest and became a legend in his own right. That mercenary was Dakkon Blackblade. Dakkon Blackblade was born as Dakkon Thued the son of a poor peasant in what would become the Western Empire. At an early age he showed a natural aptitude for fighting and ruthlessness and when a mercenary group moved through the region of his parents' farm, he ran away and joined them. Dakkon quickly moved up through the ranks of his mercenary company as the continuing Elf-Dwarf War took its toll. By the age of 24, he was considered one of the leaders of his company, but a failed assault on a Dwarven fortress killed everyone in the company but Dakkon Thued and ten other mercenaries. Taking command of the remaining soldiers, Dakkon decided to form his own mercenary company and quickly made a name for his company in special missions and helping regular troops organize their operations. However, even though he and his company, which still consisted of the ten survivors of the previous company, were well known in the region they operated in, the north-western part of the New Kingdom, there was little to indicate that Dakkon would become a legend. To many people Dakkon Thued was a mercenary captain. Highly skilled to be sure, but nothing truly exceptional. This all changed when Dakkon and his small group were hired to organize the assault on the Elven fortress of Delaetan Tae. Dalaetan Tae had resisted previous sieges and assaults by the Dwarven armies and in desperation they hired Dakkon and his troops to organize their next assault. Within a matter of days, Dakkon had written up entirely new battle plans, but a pivotal part of his plan called for him and his men to lead a daring raid into the fortress hours before the assault was to begin and to sabotage several of the key defenses in the fortresses. Although Dakkon and his group completed their mission, they were discovered by the Elves and attacked. Three of Dakkon's men were killed within the first few minutes of the attack, but Dakkon and his remaining soldiers held off the Elves until the Dwarven assault began three hours later. When the dwarves finally reached Dakkon's location, they saw his men exhausted from the hours of fighting and they saw Dakkon Thued standing near a pile of almost five hundred dead Elves. To honor Dakkon's victory at Dalaeton Tae, the dwarves awarded him the Black Blade, which became his signature weapon. Although Dakkon, as a mercenary, switched sides many times during his involvement in the war, he remained highly respected by both sides. As a mercenary commander, he fulfilled his contracts to the letter and afterwards, he considered himself free to sign contracts with anyone willing to pay. He helped the Elves slaughter Dwarves, he helped Dwarves slaughter Elves, and he helped Human nobles slaughter their enemies. As his successes increased, so did his reputation. Near the end of his career, now known as Dakkon Blackblade, the mere presence of him and his men on the side of any army was often enough to force the other side to withdraw or run in terror. However, as with all Humans, Dakkon continued to grow older and eventually his group faded from sight following one of his most legendary operations, the destruction of the great Dwarven fortress city of Monac Gilead, one of the largest Dwarven cities of the time. The destruction of the fortress city by the outnumbered and under equipped Elven army enshrined Dakkon Blackblade's name in the annals of history forever, or at least for as long as the Elf-Dwarf War is remembered. Appearance At the height of his abilities, just before his victory at Monac Gilead, Dakkon Blackblade appears as a ruggedly handsome Human male with long black hair and dark brown eyes. Although his body and face are covered with the scars of years of battles, Dakkon remains attractive, with a meticulously shaved face and good teeth. When not in combat or in his armor, Dakkon could easily be confused for a farmer, as he often wears the clothing of a commoner and with the exception of his scars, there is little to give away his warrior nature in how he carries himself without his weapons and armor. Dakkon Blackblade is a completely different person while wearing his armor and wielding his sword and shield. When in his armor and wielding his weapon, Dakkon's stature changes and it is obvious in the way he moves and holds himself that he is an experienced warrior. The grace with which he moves often comes as a surprise because of the bulky armor he wears. When wearing his helmet, much of Dakkon's face is obscured, leaving only his mouth clearly visible, at least until the full face guard is put in place. In combat, Dakkon seems to undergo another transformation. He revels in combat and the death and destruction that comes with it, finding peace and happiness among the death of his enemies of the moment. Without his face guard, the large toothy grin he wears in combat is eerily visible, along with his eyes, no longer dark brown, but red, as if reflecting the color of the blood that he is spilling on the ground. Statistics *Name: Dakkon Blackblade *True Name: Dakkon Thued *Racial Type: Humanoid - Human *Alignment: Aberrant *Attributes: **I.Q.: 12 **M.E.: 10 **M.A.: 15 **P.S.: 28 (+13, already included) **P.P.: 12 **P.E.: 18 (+6% and +2, already included) **P.B.: 13 **Spd: 35 *Size: 6’2” (1.9 m) *Weight: 210 lbs (95.3 kg) *Eyes: Dark brown *Hair: Long and black *Gender: Male *Age: 36 years old *S.D.C.: 54 *Hit Points: 71 *Horror Factor: 14 by reputation *P.P.E.: 9 *Disposition: Calculating and merciless in combat, but aloof and a loner when relaxing. *Experience Level: 13th level Mercenary *Skills of Note: Climb / Scale Walls - 115% / 105%, Language: Western - 98%, Language: Elven / Draconic - 98%, Language: Dwarven - 98%, Wilderness Survival - 98%, Military Etiquette - 98%, Horsemanship: General - 105% / 90%, Sign Language - 95%, Camouflage - 90%, Prowl - 90%, Interrogation Techniques - 90%, Math: Basic - 98%, Detect Ambush - 98%, Literacy: Elven / Draconic - 98%, Literacy: Dwarven - 98%, Field Armorer - 90%, Lore: Demons & Monsters - 90%, Intelligence - 69%, Rope Works - 70%, Masonry - 55%, Recognize Weapon Quality - 55%, Land Navigation - 38%, Heraldry - 30% / 35%, Streetwise - 56%, Track Humanoids - 45%, Falconry - 50%, Athletics (General), Boxing, Wrestling, Forced March, Running, and Body Building. *Combat Training: Hand-to-Hand: Expert (level 13) *Attacks per Melee: 7 (2 from Human, 4 from combat training, and 1 from boxing) *Combat Bonuses: +2 to strike, +7 to parry, +7 to dodge, +5 to roll with punch, fall, or impact, +6 to pull punch, and +16 to damage. *Combat Abilities: Critical Strike (18-20), Knockout / Stun (18-20), Disarm, Critical Strike - Behind (triple damage), Knockout / Stun - Behind, Automatic Knockout (20), and Pin / Incapacitate (18-20). *Other Bonuses: +6 to save vs. horror factor, +4 to save vs. psionics, +6 to save vs. all types of magic, +3 to save vs. pain, +3 to save vs. disease, +3 to save vs. extreme temperatures, +3 to save vs. pain, +3 to save vs. toxins, +1 to all other saving throws, +6% to save vs. coma / death. *Weapon Proficiencies: W.P. Sword (+5 to strike, +5 to parry, +3 to strike when thrown), W.P. Blunt (+5 to strike, +5 to parry, and +2 to strike when thrown), W.P. Shield (+5 to parry and +3 to strike if used as a weapon), W.P. Archery (+5 to strike, +1 to parry, +260' m to range, up to 8 arrows per melee round), and W.P. Paired Weapons. *Damage: Punch: 1D4+16, Kick: 2D4+16, Body Block / Tackle: 1D4+8 + knockdown, Body Throw / Flip: 1D4+8 + knockdown, and Crush / Squeeze: 1D4+16. *Special Abilities: See magical items for more details. *Special Defenses: Takes half damage from acid, fire, cold, and energy attacks. *Penalties: -5% to prowl, -5% to swim, and -5% to climb / scale walls when wearing the Black Armor. *Weapons: When wielding the Black Blade, Dakkon has a total bonus of +10 to strike and +15 to parry, inflicts 1D4x10+16 points of damage per hit, and gains an additional +2 attacks per melee that must be used with the Black Blade. See the Black Blade for more details. *Armor: Black Armor: 450 S.D.C., A.R. of 17. Black Guard shield: 120 S.D.C., natural armor rating of 12, +16 to parry with the shield. See the Black Armor and the Black Guard for more details. *Magic Items: *#Black Blade: Dakkon's signature weapon is a powerful flamberge known as the Black Blade. Crafted with a magic that is thankfully long forgotten, the Black Blade was created with an experimental process similar to rune magic, but required the sacrifice of even more sentient beings. Finished in the great Dwarven city of Darrenmore just days before the city fell, the Black Blade has only been wielded by its present owner and provided the warrior with his second name, the Blackblade. Unlike rune weapons, the Black Blade is not sentient and cannot communicate with its wielder, but many of its powers are similar to those of a greatest rune weapon.*#**The Black Blade is indestructible. *#**Adds +1 to all saving throws. *#**Can be wielded by any alignment. *#**Each attack inflicts 1D4x10 points of damage, plus any damage bonus the wielder may possess. *#**The wielder gains +3 to strike and parry with the Black Blade. *#**When struck by this weapon, if the target had a natural armor rating, consider its armor rating to be four points lower then it normally is for purposes of determining if this weapon deals damage to the target. For example, if a creature had a natural armor rating of 16, then for this weapon that creature is considered to have a natural armor rating of only 12. This ability has no effect on the armor rating of worn armor, like leather armor or full plate armor. *#**The wielder can cast the following spells: Darklight, Shadow Bolt, Shadow Boxer, Shadow Meld, and Wall of Darkness. Each spell is cast at tenth level of experience with a spell strength bonus of +2 and requires only one melee attack to cast, but the Black Blade can only cast six spells per 24 hours. Darklight, Shadow Bolt, Shadow Boxer, and Wall of Darkness can be found in Palladium Fantasy Book 12: Library of Bletherad starting on page 78. *#**The Black Blade can be wielder with one hand, but the wielder suffers a penalty of -2 to strike, parry, and damage. *#**The wielder gains +2 attacks per melee, but these extra attacks must be used to attack with the Black Blade. *#Black Armor: As a gift from the Elven lord of Baalgor, the Black Armor is a powerful suit of full plate armor that was originally built for the Elven lord's son, but was modified and presented to Dakkon as a gift for leading the defense of an isolated Elven fortress against a horde of attacking Dwarves. Although it is a suit of full plate, the armor is as light as studded leather armor and barely restricts Dakkon's movement.*#**The suit of full plate armor has 450 S.D.C., an armor rating of 17, and weighs 25 lbs (11.3 kg). *#**The wearer suffers the same mobility restriction for wearing a suit of studded leather armor, which for Dakkon is -5% to prowl, -5% to swim, and -5% to climb / scale walls. *#**The armor regenerates at a rate of 1D4 points of damage per minute. *#**The wearer cannot be magically paralyzed or have his movement impaired by any spell or psionic power, such as the Carpet of Adhesion spell. *#**Increase the wearer's PS attribute by +4, PE attribute by +2, and Spd attribute by +6. *#**The wearer gains nightvision out to a range of 400' (122 m). *#**The wearer can surround himself with a sphere of magical darkness with a radius of 50' (15.2 m). The wearer is unaffected by this darkness and can see without problem. The magical sphere moves with the wearer and lasts for 1D6 melee rounds. Activating this power requires one melee attack and it can be used up to three times per day. *#**The wearer can cause all artificial sources of light, such as torches, lanterns, and spells, to be permanently extinguished. This spell will even extinguish permanent sources of magical light. This power affects all artificial sources of light within a 50' (15.2 m) radius, but once extinguished all artificial sources of light can be relit without any problems. Activating this power requires one melee attack and it can be used up to five times per day. *#Black Guard: Although not as famous as the Black Blade, Dakkon carried a powerful magical artifact called the Black Guard as his shield. The Black Guard is a small metal shield, but it is nearly indestructible and protects Dakkon from all manner of attacks. The origin of the shield is unknown, but it is rumored that Dakkon acquired the shield as payment from a group of Human wizards that he worked with for several months during a brief lull in the Elf-Dwarf War.*#**The small metal shield has 120 S.D.C. and a natural armor rating of 12. *#**When used as a weapon, the Black Guard inflicts 2D4 points of damage per attack. *#**The wielder gains a bonus of +4 to parry with the shield and gains Auto-Parry if they do not already have this ability (anyone with a Hand-to-Hand combat skill has this ability). This bonus replaces the standard bonus for using a small metal shield and is cumulative with the bonus from W.P. Shield. *#**The shield regenerates at a rate of 1D4 points of damage per minute. *#**The Black Guard is only damaged by magic, psionics, magical weapons, and natural attacks from supernatural creatures, all other attacks inflict no damage against the shield. *#**The wielder gains a bonus of +3 to save vs. all types of magic and psionics and only takes half damage from acid, fire, cold, and energy attacks. However, the shield itself will take full damage from attacks of these types if the attack is supernatural or magical in nature. *#Other Magic Items: Other then his three main magical items, Dakkon Blackblade seldom uses other magic items, unless he believes they are important to his mission. Before a mission, he will usually acquire or purchase a magical ring or two that is suited to the mission at hand, such as a Ring of Chameleon if he needs to be stealthy or a Impervious to Fire Ring if he knows he will be fighting fire related creatures. *Other Equipment: Dakkon has access to all basic equipment, including superior Dwarven weapons, but only when working on a contract for the Dwarves. *Money: From his years of running a successful mercenary company, Dakkon is very rich. His personal fortune if he was to ever count it all, would be over a hundred thousand gold pieces, but he seldom dips into his fortune, beyond the few thousand gold that he uses for personal expenses. When on a mission, his food and lodging are always paid for and when not on a mission, he lives very modestly. In addition to his gold, gem, and art, Dakkon also maintains a manor in the Golden City of Baalgor and another in the Dwarven capital of Korin Gilead. *Notes: Bonuses from items are included in the above statistics unless otherwise noted. ---- Palladium Internet Policy Notice of Trademarks and Copyrights © 1983, 1987, 1988, 1990 Kevin Siembieda; © 1995 Palladium Books, All rights reserved world wide. No part of this work may be reproduced in part or whole, in any form or by any means, without permission from the publisher. All incidents, situations, institutions, governments and people are fictional and any similarity to characters or persons living or dead is strictly coincidental. Registered Trademarks Palladium Books®, Mechanoids®, The Mechanoid Invasion®, Rifts®, Megaverse®, RECON®, and After the Bomb® are registered trademarks owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc. Unregistered Trademarks Nightbane™, Nightlands™, Heroes Unlimited™, Villains Unlimited™, Beyond the Supernatural™, Boxed Nightmares™, Ninjas & Superspies™, Mystic China™, Palladium Fantasy RPG™, Triax™, Mindwerks™, Vampire Kingdoms™, The Juicer Uprising™, Phase World™, Spatial Mage™, Blood Shaman™, Wormwood™, Psyscape™, Mega-Damage™, S.D.C.™, I.S.P.™, P.P.E.™, SAMAS™, Splugorth™, Cyber-Knight™, Glitter Boy™, Juicer™, Mind Melter™, Psi-Stalker™, Coalition States™, Northern Gun™, Erin Tarn™, Naruni™, ... and other names and titles are trademarks owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc. ---- This site is in no way approved by, sponsored by, or affiliated with Wizards of the Coast, Inc. Magic: The Gathering® is a trademark of Wizards of the Coast, Inc. and all images and text associated therewith are the copyrighted property of Wizards of the Coast, Inc. All rights reserved. Magic: The Gathering® is a registered trademark owned by Wizards of the Coast, Inc., a subsidiary of Hasbro, Inc. ---- Website Navigation Menu Return to Palladium Settings Page Return to Main Page ---- Copyright © 2002-09, Cheethorne E-Mail Cheethorne Category:Other (Palladium) Category:Member Contriutions Category:Misc (Palladium)